Dragonheart:The Last Hope
by Blackwolf6249
Summary: When Geoff and Drake meet Amber,Bowen's grandaughter,and Jasmen,the last female dragon,they think the kingdom is at peace,then Jasmen gets kidnaped by the last person they expected.They must reawaken the only one who can help them.Will they win or die?
1. Four years later

**Hey! After recently watching Dragon heart 1 & 2 again I decided to re-write this a little better than last time. DRAGON HEART FOREVER! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,except for ****THIS STORY**** and ****MY OC'S**

**Hope you guy like it! **

**Chapter one**

**Four years later**

(The night sky shone with millions of twinkling stars. Only a single group of stars shone brighter than the rest. These stars,when connected,took the shape of a mighty dragon. This was the Constellation Draco,the dragon heaven.)

_Everyone knows the legend of Bowen and Draco. And have heard the tale of Drake and Geoff. But what if their stories didn't end there?_

_(_The stars in the constellation flickered and an image of a dragon, complete with a crown of horns and powerful wings mounted on it's back, appeared.)

_What if Drake wasn't the last of his kind as so many believe? And what if these magnificent creatures were to roam the world once again?_

# # # # #

The comet sailed through the night sky in complete view of the castle below. It would have been a magical sight if there wasn't a commotion in the castle grounds.

"Drake use your tail!" Cried a voice.

A moment later a roar of pain and anger echoed throughout the night air.

The red dragon flew towards the open ceiling and dislodged the sword from it's chest."You'll pay for that pheasant!" 

The smaller dragon on the ground, known as Drake,took this time to roll onto his back and let loose a stream of ice from his maw. The ice smashed into the larger dragon's stomach,who cringed in pain and looked in horror at the ice as it consumed his lower body.

"Ice? How did you ...aaahhh!" The dragon screamed as he was completely covered in ice. Having lost the use of his wings and mouth he dropped like a boulder from the air. The now frozen dragon shattered like glass upon impact to the ground. The sharp ice shards were sent in every direction,some imbedding themselves in the door.

Drake quickly got to his feet and whirled around looking for his friend that he considered brother. "Geoff,we made it...Geoff." Then he saw the limp of his best friend in an awkward position on the floor.

The Chinese girl,Lian,and a monk young monk named Mansel rushed over to Geoff's body. Lian pulled out the icicle that was stick in his chest. While Mansel inspected him.

"He's gone." He said a moment later pain and sorrow etched in his voice.

Drake approached them. "Step away." He calmly order with a similar pain in his voice. "Mansel,what are the words?

" He reared up and opened the flap of scale that hid his beating heart.

"Half my heart to make you whole," The monk replied while Drake took his claw and made an incision in the delicate membrane under the scale. He reached inside the cut and pulled out half of his heart.

",it's strength to purify your weakness." They concluded as Drake reached over and placed the heart in his friend's chest.

Geoff opened his eyes and groaned. "What happened?...ack,my heart hurts."

Drake grinned. "You mean our heart hurts,but it won't be this way forever."

(The picture of this joyous sight soon faded to black the reopened to different shots of the medieval countryside as the title and subtitles began to show.)

**A Dragonlover247 production**

**Dragon heart: The Last Hope**

**Christopher Masterson as Geoff**

**Robby Benson as the Voice of Drake**

**Tom Burke as Roland**

**Sean Connery as the Voice of Draco**

**Matt Hickey as Mansel**

**Harry Van Gorkum As the Voice of Griffin**

**And Presenting...**

**Michelle Rodriguez as Amber**

**Jeremy Irons as Daren**

**And Anglina Jolie as the Voice of Jasmen**

(The scene changed to a small farm beside a well used road.)

**_Four years later_**

The morning sun was high in the sapphire sky,causing a golden glow to fall over the kingdom. There was a slight breeze and the dew on the grass hasn't even thought of evaporating yet. The cattle were lazily chewing grass in their pasture enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning.

Then a movement outside the fences,on the gravel road,caught their eye. Young stable boy ,Geoff , and his friend Drake walked along enjoying the scenery.

Geoff was about twenty now but still had his short, curly, blond hair. He was the average height and weight of someone his age. His brown eyes portrayed the same mischief as they did four years ago when Drake saved him by sharing half of his heart with him.

Geoff was also starting to get stubbles on his lip and chin indicating that he's staring to grow a goatee. He wore a bright red tunic that looked like it was too big for him.

Drake was a very special creature. He was a dragon. The last of his kind. Luckily, he had Geoff there to keep him from being lonely...most of the time. Drake was about twice the size that he was four years ago when he killed the evil dragon known as Griffin.

He was actually the same size as Griffin. Drake's main colour was tan/gold with a black head,throat, chest,wing,structure, and shoulders. His body was more mature and muscular. Drake's voice had also gotten lower with age.

All was silent until a sudden growling noise broke the peace of the morning.

"Excuse me, " Drake said,pausing in mid stride."I think it's time for diner."

Geoff chuckled,"I'll see you at home,Drake."

"See you later."Drake replied, chuckling himself.

Drake spread his wings and took off. Geoff held his arm against his forehead to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun,as he gazed after the decreasing shape of the dragon before turning in the direction of the monastery.

He was nearly outside the village,when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Well if it isn't stable boy," said a voice.

Geoff groaned. He knew that voice. It was sir Roland, a knight of the realm and number one bully towards Geoff. Geoff knew that Roland was just jealous of him because he was friends with a dragon, but Geoff didn't like to get him going.

"Where's your friend?" Roland asked.

" Drake's off getting diner."Geoff replied

"Too bad,"Roland sneered taking out his sword."I was hoping for a challenge."

Roland was about to strike Geoff when...

"Hey!"cried a feminine voice.

They all turned around to see a girl about as old and as tall as them. She was thin,but muscular and lean. Her chestnut hair was slightly curly and was chest length. She had emerald green eyes with a hint of brown in them. Rather than wearing a dress like all the women did,she was wearing a dark brown tunic and something similar to black slacks with light brown boots that some what resembled cowboy boots.

"Leave him alone!"she cried

"What?"Roland snickered. His friends in hysterics .

"I said,_Leave him alone!_"she yelled.

Geoff was stared at the girl with wide eyes. No one talked to a knight like that,except for the king. Everyone was silent until Roland made the first move.

"This is none of your business, pheasant. Be gone."Roland commanded.

"It is now."she replied,picking up a thick stick that lay on the side of the road.

"I'm warning you."Roland said,walking toward her with his sword drawn and pointed at her.

"Oh please! You couldn't even hit the right side of a barn door!"she challenged.

"Why you little!"Roland cussed,lunging at her.

She saw this and jumped out of the way ,making a counter blow that hit the sword. Roland tried to strike low ,but she jumped and he missed. He then twirled the blade above his head and aimed high,but she ducked and he missed again.

The girl then exploded into a fury of attacks towards his legs, head and midsection all blocked by Roland's sword. The last hit shattered the stick and left the girl unprotected. Roland smiled. This was going to be easy!

But Roland made the only mistake that a knight could: he got over-confident. And this over-confidence made him hesitate.

The girl took this opportunity to punch Roland in the gut. Roland dropped his sword as he doubled over in pain. The girl picked up his sword as she pushed him over onto the ground.

Everyone around them gasped as she placed the tip of the blade on his neck,not enough to hurt him,but enough to get her point across.

"Never start something that you can't finish."she said, handing him the blade. Roland got up,got onto his horse and galloped away ,his friends following closely behind him.

When he knew they were gone Geoff walked up to the girl,who was dusting herself off."Where did you learn how to fight like that?"Geoff asked stunned.

"My grandfather was a knight of the old code."she said,starting to make her way down the road.

"I'm Amber."she added after a while,offering a hand to shake.

" Geoff."He said, shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you Geoff."she replied smiling.

Just then the sound of wing beats filled the air. Geoff turned to see Drake returning from his hunt. He turned back back to face Amber, but she was gone. Strange. He turned around just as Drake landed a little ways down the road., they then turned and headed back to the monastery.

# # # # #

"So you're saying that ,she overcame Roland in a sparing match,introduced herself,and disappeared?"Drake said,perplexed.

They were in the monastery dungeon which was also used as Drake's room. Since he was growing ,his head could touch the ceiling so he would have to duck slightly when he was standing. Drake was resting on his bed of cushions while Geoff was sitting on a chair by the fireplace.

"Yes," Geoff replied,appalled. "It was so weird. I turned my back for one second and she's gone. "

"That _is _weird,"Drake pondered. He glanced out the grate and saw that the sky was starting to darken.",but it's getting late we should worry about that tomorrow." The dragon started settling down for the night while Geoff headed for his own room.

"Good night."Geoff said leaving the room.

"Good night."Drake replied,shuffling a yawn.

# # # # # #

_He walked down an unused game trail inside a forest of massive cedar and pine trees. Some of the trunks were thicker than a man's waist. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a clearing surrounded by large willow bushes and ferns. He paused and looked around._

"_Where am I?"He thought,aloud_

"_You're dreaming,Drake."Answered a female voice from the bushes_

_He whirled around to see who it was that was there. Behind him, emerging from the bushes was a dragon or evidently a dragoness like him,the same height and presumably the same age. While,Drake was a black/gray colour,this dragoness was mainly a rose colour with gold muzzle,throat,stomach and wings. Her eyes were also a mahogany colour. To Drake she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?"He inquired,stepping forward._

"_Oh, so many questions , you will meet me in due time. The important thing is that you wake up."she responded_

"_What?"Drake said confused_

"_Wake up,Drake,wake up!"she bellowed_

_# # # # # # # _

"Drake,_wake up!_"Geoffcried

Drake's eyes opened in a flash. As his visioned cleared, he saw Geoff standing over him.

"Whoa, that was an odd dream."Drake mumbled rising out of bed.

"What?"Geoff asked puzzled

"Never mind."Drake sighed,shaking his head as he got up and stretched. He looked like a big cat by the way way he was stretching.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?"Geoff said,changing the subject.

Drake looked away a small blush starting to form on cheeks. Geoff saw this and started to smirk.

"Come on,I want to get to the market before it gets too crowded."Geoff said heading towards the exit.

"This is about that girl isn't it?"Drake teased, raising a eye ridge.

"No, I-I just...don't like crowds"He replied,walking towards the exit..

"Whatever you say."Drake muttered.

As they walked back down the dirt road into town,they were greeted by everyone they pasted. Mostly because of Drake being the last dragon.

As they walked by a butcher shop,Geoff saw the girl he met yesterday, holding a large turkey and giving the clerk a few pieces of gold coins.

"There she is."Geoff pointed.

They were a few yards away so they were out of hearing range. After she paid the butcher,Amber weaved around a crowd of people ,making her way to the end of the village.

"Let's follow her."Geoff said,taking after her.

Drake rolled his eyes,but reluctantly followed.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? As you can see me writing style has changed a little bit,but not by much. See all of you next time!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Not Alone

**Okay here's the second chapter. I tried to make the characters sound not as OOC as possible,but if you guys detect a bit of OOC in the characters feel free to tell me. Just tell me how they are OOC and how to change it. Also I combined chaps 3, 4 and 5 to make it longer and I edited it a little bit to make it sound better.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****ANYTHING!**

**Let it begin!**

**Chapter two**

**Not Alone**

Geoff and Drake picked their way through the village,following Amber as she headed for the outskirts of town. After thirty minutes of weaving in and out of huts to keep Amber in sight ,they arrived at the forest that served as a barrier for the village. Amber stopped in front of some willows and looked around surveying the area.

Seeing this Geoff and Drake ducked behind the nearest hut,which was hard to do because of Drake's size. Amber, seeing that there was no one around her , pushed aside some bush willows and moved into the forest.

"I wonder what she's up to."Drake muttered,looking around the hut.

"Only one way to find out."Geoff replied, walking up to the willows and pushing them aside.

On the other side of the willows was a grown in trail,barely visible. The willows hid the trail from the villagers,so someone could use this to enter town without being seen.

"This looks exactly like in my dream."Drake silently regarded,looking around.

Amber was a few yards ahead of them and was getting farther with every step. Geoff and Drake hurried after her ,making sure that she didn't see them.

Suddenly, the trees opened to reveal a clearing completely surrounded by large trees and bushes. Rocks littered the ground,and a pond about the size of a diner table situated on the far side of the clearing. Geoff and Drake hid behind a thick cluster of trees hoping that Amber didn't see them.

_What's she up to? _Geoff thought as Amber walked up to a large willow bush by the pond.

"Hey, lizard breath,food's here!"She said to the bush. Only she wasn't talking to the bush itself. She was talking to someone behind the bush.

Out stepped a rose coloured dragoness like Drake,with gold muzzle,throat,stomach and wing membranes. She also had mahogany coloured eyes.

"Finally,it's about time! I'm so hungry I could eat a herd of cows!"The dragoness said,annoyed. Amber handed her the turkey she bought and the dragoness then ate it.

"Well, this should hold you until you can go out hunting tonight." Amber replied wiping her hands on her tunic.

Drake gasped. This was the same dragoness from his dream! Amber twisted around at the noise.

"Who's there?" She said unsheathing her dagger, which was tied to side,and facing whatever it was that made the sound. Drake and Geoff took this opportunity to come out from hiding.

"Geoff?"Amber said confused, putting away her dagger."What are you doing out here?"

"Amber who is this?"The dragoness asked,timidly.

"This is Geoff. I met him yesterday."Amber replied,she then noticed Drake.

Amber went wide eyed. "Who are you?"she asked.

"I'm Drake."he introduced himself.

"Amber,and this is Jasmen."Amber said introducing herself and Jasmen behind her,who just waved.

"Great,now what are you two doing out here?"Geoff said,changing the subject.

"Well long story short,our village was destroyed,so now we move from place to place keeping Jasmen here,a secret and I'm the granddaughter of Kara and Bowen,Knight of the old code."Amber replied,leaning on Jasmen's shoulder.

"Yeah,sure."Geoff snorted.

"It's true."Jasmen said,who was lying on her stomach.

"I'll show you."Amber added,walking over to the same bush Jasmen was hiding behind earlier.

She pulled out a sheath. Amber unsheathed the sword that was in cased. This was Bowen's sword that had killed so many dragons in such a short period. It had a noticeable scar running down the length of the blade. That scar was made by Draco,the last dragon. Drake and Geoff stood there in awe at the sword

"How do we know you didn't just steal it?"Geoff accused.

"I can also tell you things about Bowen and Kara that no one except I know."Amber replied, sheathing the sword.

Drake and Geoff just stared at her with shocked expressions.

"What?"Amber asked,confused.

" We should inform Mansel about this."Drake said as he turned around.

"Who's that?"Jasmen asked,standing up.

"He's a friend back at the monastery."Geoff replied,following his friend.

" Wait, girls are not allowed in monasteries,are they not?"Amber asked not following.

"I'm sure they'll make an exception for Bowen's granddaughter."Drake answered,as he passed the bushes that lead to the grown in trail.

Amber hesitated for a moment,then after careful thought ,decided to follow them.

# # # # #

Somewhere outside the kingdom,in the remains of an old ,abandoned castle,a strange,hooded being picked his way through the rubble.

This person was a man about five feet tall,average for someone in their fifties. He pulled down the hood of the dirty,brown robe ,revealing a head with little to no blonde hair. Located on his chin was a short goatee. He also had the devil's brown eyes. This man was a criminal and his name was Daren Cobalt.

Daren stopped in the heart of the rubble and reached into the robe. He pulled out a clear diamond,about the size of his fist. He held it up to the light and recited an old spell in the dragon's ancient language.

(translated)

**Come fourth once mighty creature**

**Rise from the ashes**

**Daunt all with your astounding presence**

**Come fourth and present to all your true power!**

Almost immediately,the sky darkened with black clouds,lightning flashed and a blood red mist made its way down from the heavens. Daren stood there in awe as the dark cloud touched the ground in front of him. As he watched,a figure materialized from the cloud. The mist disappeared revealing Griffin,the evil dragon Drake and Geoff defeated almost four years ago.

"I see you possess the diamond of life."Griffin stated

"Yes, my lord."Daren replied,kneeling.

"Tell me,what is it you seek?"Griffin questioned,making his way over to Daren.

"My lord,I seek power and wealth."Daren answered,not looking up.

"If that is what you seek,that is what you'll get,but on one condition,"Griffin replied,circling Daren.

"what is that,my lord?"He asked,daring to look up.

"You will serve me as I annihilate mankind,starting with that stable boy and the traitor."Griffin continued,hissing the last part.

"Yes,master."Daren said,lowering his gaze to the ground.

Griffin cackled evilly.

# # # # #

"No! Absolutely not!" Mansel said, placing scrolls on a shelf.

Him and Geoff were in the monastery's grand library. Where, in the back of this spacious library, lay brother Gilbert's scrolls one of the most sacred things,besides Drake, in the entire monastery. The other monks in the library shushed him,then went back to their business.

"Rules are rules." Mansel continued, whispering.

"This is Bowen's granddaughter,and the last female dragon we're talking about,"Geoff replied, following Mansel to an empty bookshelf.

When he saw that Mansel wasn't going to respond he quickly added."They have nowhere else to go." That seemed to have worked. After a few moments Mansel a sympathetic expression on his face and finally gave in. He turned to face Geoff.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Thanks, Mansel" Geoff said cheerfully,giving the monk a brotherly pat on the shoulder before he headed for the decorative door behind them.

"The priests won't like this." Mansel mentally sighed, as he went back to his work.

Outside, Geoff found Drake,Amber and Jasmen waiting for him by the door. They all looked up as he made his way over to them. Jasmen was the first to speak.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Well you two have a place to stay."Geoff replied smiling.

"Oh? And where is that?"Amber asked, crossing her arms.

"With us."Geoff responded, still smiling. Drake grinned and so did Jasmen.

"Come on."Geoff said,leading them to where him and Drake lived.

Jasmen looked behind her to see Amber still standing there with her arms still crossed. She walked over to her friend to try and convince her to come.

"Lighten up,if these guys try anything they got another thing coming." Jasmen declared,with a vote of confidence. Amber just stared at her for a few seconds.

"Fine."Amber sighed.

The two girls then caught up with Drake and Geoff.

# # # # #

"This is where you live?"Jasmen asked in wonder.

"Yeah cool,huh?"Geoff said with pride.

"Amazing."Amber agreed.

They had arrived at the dungeon and were now in where Geoff and Drake spent most of their time.

"You think this is amazing wait until you see where you'll be staying." Drake said,gesturing to an empty room.

Amber,followed by Jasmen,walked into the room and were indeed amazed by the large room. In it was a huge pile of cushions for Jasmen and up against the wall,a bed for Amber.

"Whoa."They both said as they looked around.

"This is lovely."Jasmen gasped,still looking around.

"Yeah,"Amber commented "Hard to believe this is actually a dungeon."

"Amber!"Jasmen hissed.

"What?"Amber replied.

Ignoring the argument between the girls,Geoff stepped forward."You know,I'd like to hear that story about Bowen and Kara."He looked over to Drake who nodded.

Amber sighed"Where would you like me to start?"

She sat down on the bed, Jasmen settled beside her on the floor. Geoff sat down beside her while Drake lied down across from Jasmen. Drake couldn't help but glance at her. By the lord she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled like two perfect jewels in the candle light. Her scales looked like freshly polished tiles.

"Just start from the beginning."Geoff said, getting comfortable and breaking Drake from his trance.

Amber waited for everyone to get comfortable,then started her tale.

"It all started..."

# # # # #

As Daren walked through the forest,he wondered. He wondered why on earth was he helping an evil dragon. Sure,knights who help dragons usually get noticed,maybe a little bit of money. Daren wanted more than that. Griffin even told him that he would be ambassador of the human race once it was enslaved. He would be able to rule his own race. But before he could be fitted for his crown,he must complete his first task: Find the boy and the dragon.

He exited the forest,he came to the village that Geoff and Drake were at only a few hours ago. He was about to enter the village when he heard female voices. He crept closer,staying hidden,when he was close enough he saw who it was that was specking. Two young girls probably no older than nineteen. One had dirty blonde hair tied back with a piece of fabric. She wore a tan coloured dress. The other had short red hair down to her shoulders. She was also wearing a dress,but her's was more of an earth colour. Daren figured they were either sisters or really good friends.

"I can't believe Geoff turned me down again."said the blonde,loading hay into the back of a wagon.

"Well,maybe he already has someone in mind."The red head inquired.

"What do you mean?"The blonde questioned,pausing to look at her companion.

"I saw him following a girl through the village."The red replied,placing more hay on the wagon.

The blonde just frowned at the other girl. Daren went to walk away,he didn't want to listen to this gossip.

"If he didn't live in that monastery,I'd go visit him."the blonde continued.

Daren stopped in his tracks. Monastery? Is that where they lived?After hearing that,Daren silently made his way toward the other side of the village. Towards the monastery.

" That's how they defeated the tyrant Einon."Amber concluded.

She had just finished the heroic tale of when her grandparents defeated the evil king.

"I've heard this story before but not in as much detail."Drake uttered,amazed.

"Yeah,I loved that story ever since I was a kid,so I memorized everything ."Amber replied, smiling.

It had been about two hours since Amber started the story and it was starting to get dark. Outside,it looked like everyone had gone to bed. The only light came from the moon and a few candles lit outside.

"Anyway,"Amber continued,leaning back and crossing her arms."I told you my story,now you tell your story."

Geoff smirked."This is going to be a long one."he warned.

"We got all night."Jasmen pointed out.

Geoff and Drake glanced at each other. Giving in Geoff started the story of when he first met Drake and together they vanquished Griffin. After the second heroic tale was finished,everyone retreated to their own beds and quickly gave in to the fatigue that was plaguing them.

**A/N Sorry for the now shortness of my fanfic and hopefully another chapter will come soon. And like I said before, if you find that the characters are OOC don't be afraid to tel me. I would really appreciate the help. **

**DRAGON HEART FOREVER! WHOO! (my new tag line)**

**PEACE!**


	3. One Productive Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long overdue update. I couldn't find enough will power and time to update this,but it feels good to write this. And a gain in some parts I mat have rushed a didn't get the feel for this but hopefully you guys will like it. Ana again just like before,if you find the characters are ,well, out of character,feel free to tell me so I can change it.**

**With that out of the way I don't own Dragonheart or it's characters,I just own my oc's and this story.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 3 **

**One Productive Day**

The next morning brought a warm glow over the kingdom. Drake had taken Jasmen out early that morning to go hunting. And Geoff was giving Amber a tour of the monastery. They now on top of the wall that surrounded the monastery. They were walking at a slow pace,taking in the scenery and giving them time to talk.

"So," Geoff began. ",do you like it here?"

"It's nice." Amber replied. She paused for a second before quickly adding. "A heck of a lot nicer than the forest."

Geoff smiled. There was a moment of silence. Then Geoff decided to speak. "You never told us how you met Jasmen."

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids. I was eight years old and I was very adventurous." Amber recalled." I was exploring the forest that surrounded my home, when I came across a cave..."

**(Flashback)**

Eight year old Amber,picked her way through a forest of grand pine and cedar trees with trunks that were twice as thick as a fat man's waist. She climbed over a fallen log and continued on her imaginary path. Amber kept walking until she came to a steep decline. Just steep enough that she would have to hang onto something as she walked down. The trail leading down looked like a well used game trail,but really caught her eye was the deep gouges in the earth that looked like they were made by very large claws. Most likely made by a bear.

Amber grabbed onto some nearby bushes and carefully made her way down. Only a few feet down,she started to lose her footing. Before she started to slide, she quickly grabbed onto a small willow bush that was growing beside the trail. She breathed with relief,but her celebration was short lived when her grip loosened and sent her tumbling down the hill.

What felt like minutes, was only seconds before she came to a stop. After a moment, she realized that she was face down on her stomach. She sat up and took a minute to regain her lost breath. Amber looked around and saw a small river. If she hadn't have stopped where she was, she would've landed in the freezing water.

Following the river with her gaze, she noticed that only a few yards ahead of her the river branched off and flowed into a natural cave carved into a large cliff. Curiosity got the best of her as she stood up and walked towards it.

Inside, the tunnel was very large. The ceiling was about twelve feet above her making it about seventeen feet high from floor to ceiling. The tunnel wasn't really that dark ,thanks to the light being reflected off the water.

Amber walked inside the cave a little ways,then she heard a frustrated growl. She froze with fright. She wanted to turn back, but something was drawing her farther into the cave. After turning a corner,she came to a vast chamber.

It was surprisingly light inside since there was a skylight near the side wall. A small pond formed from the water that was flowing in. Grass and leaves were piled up against wall on the other side,almost beneath the skylight. It looked almost like a bed. Then Amber spotted the owner of the bed in the middle of the room with it's back turned to her.

It was a rose and golden coloured dragon hatchling. It's talons were small and dull and it's wings were too small and underdeveloped for flying. The crown of horns were just tiny stumps at this stage of it's growing. The dragon was gagging and wheezing as if trying to expel something. It gave another frustrated growl as Amber slowly stepped forward.

"Hello?" She called.

The dragon whirled around at the sudden noise and stared at Amber with fearful eyes. Amber could see it's facial features more clearly. The dragon was female from what she could tell and she could see the anxiety in the little dragon's mahogany eyes. The dragoness backed up trying to put some distance between her and Amber.

"It's alright." Amber said,soothingly. ",Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

Amber crouched down,trying not to seem too threatening. She could see that the young dragon's head would only come up to her waist if she were standing up.

"My name's Amber. What's your's?" She asked trying to to start a conversation.

"J...J-Jasmen." The dragon,now know as Jasmen, stammered. Jasmen was now a little braver and took a cautious step towards Amber.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"This is my home." Jasmen replied,slowly coming towards the human.

"You live here alone?"

"I've always been alone." The dragon shrugged.

Amber sat there with a sympathetic look on her face. She didn't have any friends,as her family lived way outside the nearest town. "I know have you feel." She said after a while.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Amber smiled. "Come on,my family would love to see you." She stood up and waited by the exit of the cave for Jasmen to follow her.

"Why?" Asked Jasmen.

"Because," Amber replied. ",my grandparents were allies with a great and noble dragon...Draco."

**(Flashback Ends)**

"... So I took her back to home to my mother and father,who were surprised to see a dragon in their midst,and before long she was like part of the family." Amber concluded.

"What I don't get,is why you two decided to come to this," Geoff paused and thought of a good word to use. " lifeless town."

"If you must know," Amber sighed. "A few years back,our village was caught up in the middle of a war between two rival kingdoms. We fled the carnage,and now travel the land searching for a new home where the people aren't frightened of dragons. Kind of depressing, I know,but we _did _learn how to fend for ourselves."

There was a silence before...

" I wonder were they are." Amber stated.

"What?" Geoff questioned,confused.

"You know the dragons? Drake ans Jasmen? They're taking an awfully long time." Amber replied.

"Oh yeah," Geoff mused. " They probably just had a hard time finding food. "

"Well then, do you have a clue as to where they might be?" Amber asked.

"Maybe just one." Geoff said,as he started to walk in the direction of the forest outside the monastery. "Follow me."

# # # # #

Meanwhile, in a small clearing,much like the one that they were in yesterday, Drake and Jasmen were dining on two very large elk. Jasmen looked up from her breakfast and gazed intently at the dragon across from her.

"I never knew that dragons could learn how to breath ice." She commented. "I thought we could just breath fire."

" Well, only a few dragons could master it." Drake replied,quoting the wise Master Kwan from so many years ago. "It took me many tries to perfect it." He continued,before gnawing on the abdomen of the stag.

"Could you...um...could you teach me?" Jasmen asked,suddenly.

Drake gulped,swallowing his food and looked at Jasmen with surprised eyes. She quickly looked away,hiding her reddened cheeks. Drake did the same. What should he say? _Come on Drake! Say something!_ His mind screamed.

"S-sure," He said at last. "I'll teach you." Jasmen's eyes lit up as she smiled. Drake smiled as well.

When they were finished eating, they proceeded to clean their muzzles and claws free of blood. Jasmen,having licked herself clean,leaned over and helped Drake by licking away the blood on his snout. Both dragons blushed madly when they realized what was happening. Jasmen pulled away and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"S-sorry." Jasmen studdered.

"I-it's quite alright." Drake replied,also trying to conceal his checks which were now as red as Jasmen's scales. "Um,let's start the lesson." He suggested.

"Okay." Jasmen replied,eager to change the subject.

# # # # #

Sticking to the shadows,Daren closely followed the young knight and the girl. He'd found them when they were exiting the monastery and decided to follow them. It was only a matter of time before they led him to the dragon.

He followed them through the forest and before long,they came to an opening in the trees. Daren crouched behind a nearby bush to hide.

"Duck!" the girl cried.

He saw them drop to the ground revealing two dragons. Daren saw the dragon, who he figured, was Drake,but he couldn't identify the second one. It was female from what he could tell,and it was the same size as Drake,but he couldn't make anymore observations before something smelly and slimy collided with his face.

It took him him a second for him to realized what it was. It was dragon spit! The dragon had spit on him! He angerly wiped it off and trudged out of the bush. Griffin was going to fly to the moon when he heard this.

"Watch where you're aiming that!" Amber shouted as she and Geoff made their way over to the two dragons.

"Sorry." Jasmen apologized.

"That was good," Drake lectured. ",but next time try to add more air from your ice lung." Drake demonstrated by breathing ice on a nearby boulder.

"I'll never be able to do that." Jasmen said with both disappointment and amazement.

"Yes you will. All you need to do is keep practising." Drake replied. Jasmen nodded.

"Hey Drake,weren't we suppose to go flying this afternoon?" Geoff said, suddenly.

"You're right Geoff! I'd almost forgotten." Drake gasped.

Amber looked at Geoff as if to say 'what?' Geoff responded. "we usually go flying around this time. Would you like to come?"

"Alright." Amber answered ",What about you,Jazz?"

"It's alright with me." Jasmen replied,smiling.

# # # # #

Up in the air,the girls flew as one. Drake and Geoff watched in awe as Amber and Jasmen did a perfect barrel roll over their heads,to come to a rest on the other side of them.

"Interesting manoeuvre." Geoff commented. ",but can you do this?"

He lay flat against Drake's back as the dragon banked straight up while doing a cork screw,ending with a back flip,before gliding back down to the two girls.

"Impressive." Amber said,smiling.

About an hour later,Jasmen's wing beats became more sluggish as she struggled to stay in the air.

"Could we find somewhere to land,please?" She panted. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Just then, Drake saw a clear spot near a small lake,big enough to fit the two young dragons plus the humans on their backs. He pointed out to Jasmen,who nodded and followed him down. Once on the ground,the dragons crouched down to let their riders off. Geoff and Amber went to lounge side by side against some large rocks.

Jasmen ambled over to the water's edge and took a hearty gulp of the delicious water. When she reared up,she was surprised to see Drake's face only a mere inches from her own. Immediately,both their cheeks reddened,but the moment was interrupted by a splash.

They looked towards Geoff and Amber, to see Amber clutching her sides in hysterics and Geoff in chest deep water. Drake couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's expense,he glanced at Jasmen,who was also giggling. They walked over to Amber just as she leaned over the rock and extended her hand.

"Let me help you out of there." She said,still smiling.

Geoff obliged and grabbed onto her out stretched palm. Big mistake. Suddenly, a devious look appeared on his face,and before she could react,Amber was jerked into the cold liquid.

"Geoff!"She shrieked when she resurfaced.

The answer that she got was gasping laughter. Frowning,she playfully splashed him with water,thus starting a splashing war between the two. Drake raised an eye ridge at Jasmen,who shrugged and stepped into the water until she was up to her stomach.

Drake,not wanting to get left out of the fun,stepped in after her. The water wasn't even half way up his forelegs when water hit him in the face. What the? He looked in the direction that the water had come from,only to see Jasmen looking at him with an innocent smile. So that's how she wanted to play? Drake smiled...then sent a wall of water her way.

"Hey!" She cried,shaking the water from her head. ",I'm going to get you for that!"

Jasmen lunged,but before she could get him,he turned tail and ran along the bank,with Jasmen hot on his tail. When she was close enough,Jasmen jumped and tackled him,kind of like a lion would it's prey. The two went tumbling through the water,until they came to a stop with Drake flat on his back with Jasmen on his stomach pinning him down.

"Alright,I'm sorry. Could you please let me up?" Drake pleaded with a smile plastered on his face.

Jasmen pondered about it before letting him up,but not before splashing him in his face again. "Now we're even." She said,playfully nudging him with her side before walking back to shore where Geoff and Amber were already drying off in the sun.

Drake rolled over and just stared after her. Not only was she the most beautiful thing he had ever seen,but she also had a playful and fun loving nature.

Geoff chuckled at Drake,who was acting like a hatchling. Amber saw the change of emotion,from playful to adoration in Drake's eyes. The same was laced in Jasmen's as well. _What could be going on between those two? _She thought.

# # # # #

Daren picked his way through the rubble of the castle,he was still a little damp from earlier when he was the target for dragon spittle. He soon came to what was once a great throne room. Griffin was perched on a platform that at one time held the royal chairs. Daren approached the dragon,Griffin was looking more intimidating than usual and that was saying something.

"My lord."Daren began.

"Yes,what is it?" The dragon hissed,irritated.

"I have found them,my lord. They're near the monastery,just as you suspected." Daren said. ",But there is one more thing."

"What?" Griffin asked,trying not to lose his temper.

"There is a female,Sir, a female dragon."Daren said,as if he had just ran a three mile jog.

"Really? A female you say?" Griffin replied,deviously. "This will do nicely."

All of a sudden, the large dragon lifted hid head up to the heavens and let out a mighty roar. Then, from a dark tunnel beside him,twenty or so creatures marched fourth.

They were as black as the darkest night. They walked up right like a human,but that was the only similarity. Their horns resembled that of a ram's or mountain goat's. The hands and feet were dragon paws that ended in gruesome talons. Tattered wings adorned their backs,giving them the privilege of fight. Their long tails wiped back and forth behind them. Sharp fangs hung in their mouths,and their yellow eyes bared into your very soul. These were winged demons,if it weren't obvious,and the were Griffin's troops.

Griffin turned to the one in front. It was at least a few feet taller than the others and was more or less the leader of the battalion. "You know what to do. Find and kill the boy and dragon,but bring the dragoness back _alive_."

The demon gave Griffin a salute before flying through the open ceiling,it's kin trailing behind. Then Griffin turned his attention to Daren.

"You may be excused now,peasant."

Daren bowed his head in thanks,then left through one of the many passages in the room. The dragon smiled evilly. Soon the dragoness would be his own.

**How was that? I'll start the next chapter soon so you won't have to hopefully wait as long as this one. This fic is going to be shorter than I expected. **

**PEACE!**


	4. Just a test

**Hey everyone! Just testing to see if I can still upload chapters because I switched programs. I used to use openoffice but now I use word. And I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be added soon because I finished it,but I still have to edit it and type it up. See you all soon!**


	5. feelings

**I'm Soooooo sorry for this late update! I was easily sidetracked. I hope that I didn't lose any readers.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonheart in any way. The only ones that I own are my Ocs and my idea of this story.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 4**

**Feelings **

By the time they decided to leave the lake, it was late in the afternoon, almost early evening. It was only within half an hour of their flight back to the monastery, when Amber saw a dark cloud coming up behind them. Only then did she realize that they were being followed. By what she didn't know.

"Uh, Geoff? You might want to see this." She warned, not taking her eyes off of the unusual cloud.

Geoff turned and followed her gaze . A look of shock and confusion flashed across his face. "Uh- oh." He said. "We've got company."

"What do you mean, Geoff?" Drake asked, turning around to face his friend before going wide eyed at the sight behind them.

Jasmen looked behind them as well and gasped.

"I think he means, _Shut up and fly!" _Amber cried as Jasmen started to gain speed, flapping her wings harder and faster in hopes of putting some distance between them and their pursers.

Drake faced forward once more and tried to catch up to the dragoness. The dragons tried, desperately, to get rid of the strange things that were chasing them. They used every manuver that they knew and could perform. Dives and sharp turns had little to no effect on their chasers. They even tried to lose them in the clouds, but that didn't work either. It only succeeded in tiring them out and their hunters were still gaining on them. After a while both dragons started to pant and the chasers were only getting closer.

"It's no use," Jasmen panted. "We have to land. Maybe we could find someplace to hide."

Almost immediately, both dragons descended inside a forest and let Geoff and Amber off. But before they could find suitable cover, the four were surrounded by about twenty or so of these monstrous beasts. Amber glanced nervously around them. Here they were, miles from the nearest village and no weapon to defend themselves. They could might as well walk through a pack of wild dogs with meat tied to their belts!

"I've read about these creatures." Drake whispered. "They're called Winged Demons. They spread death and misery. Wretched creatures."

Then the biggest of all the demons stepped forward. "Any last words dragon?" The creature asked with a low growling voice. "Before yours and the boy's blood stain the ground?" he sneered at Jasmen before continuing. "We would gladly take the female off of your hands, as our master still needs a queen."

Jasmen backed away from the evil smirk on the creature's face in fear. Drake stepped, protectively, in front of her, growling a warning. The leader only grinned, showing off its sharp fangs and unsheathed its sword. Two demons behind Drake charged forward with their swords drawn. Drake saw this and with a strong swipe of his mighty tail, sent them flying into a nearby rock, killing them instantly.

The fight had begun!

All the demons charged in at the same time. Most of them going after Drake as revenge for killing their comrades. Eventually the monsters separated the dragons from Amber and Geoff. The demons that weren't attacking the dragons quickly turned their attention to the two humans.

"Oh no..." Amber sighed as her gaze darted around at the eight fearsome creatures that approached them.

Desperately looking for a way out, Amber spotted the bodies of the demons that Drake sent soaring into the rock. Their swords lay on the ground next to them. Wasting no time, she dashed towards them and picked up both swords.

"Geoff!" She cried as she tossed him a sword.

He caught it just in time to block a vicious blow from a demon. Amber ducked as a demon tried to cleave her head. With lightning fast reflexes, she brought the sword slicing through the brute's stomach. As the demon fell to his knees, Amber went to join Geoff, who struck down another demon.

"As my grandparents used to say, 'Like a pudding' " Amber said, triumphantly.

Drake proceeded to tear the creatures off of himself, but each demon seemed to be replaced by another. He swiped his claws at a demon, who just dodged the blow, but forgot about Drake's tail barb. It sent the monster hurdling into three of its allies, one of which Geoff was fighting.

He glanced over at Jasmen, who was wildly swiping at the demons like an angered cat. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a demon charging at her, aiming for her unprotected throat. Drake lost it. He slapped aside a nearby demon with all of his might and ran towards the creature who dared to attack the dragoness.

Just before it could reach its target, Drake's jaws sunk into the brute's waist and he threw it away with a roar. Now they had to deal with a raging dragon. The most dangerous thing in the world. The power of the ancient dragons flowed through Drake as he clawed at them with rage. Those who were too close to his deadly claws or tail, were dead before they hit the ground.

The lead demon looked around the battle field. His kin were fighting a losing battle, which rarely occurred. Most of them lay dead or mortally wounded. There was only one thing to do now.

"Retreat!" He roared, taking off into the sky.

The winged demons took off into the sky after their leader; those who were wounded had a hard time getting off the ground. Out of twenty, only nine demons were seen flying away. The rest were on the ground dead or dying.

Geoff and Amber threw down their swords as if suddenly disgusted with the blades. They weren't hurt _too _severe during the fight. Geoff had a few black bruises and cuts, but they weren't serious. Amber had fewer bruises and scrapes than Geoff, but she had a big scratch on her cheek that oozed a little bit of blood. She glanced over to the dragons. Drake was was still standing protectively in front of Jasmen, looking around to make sure there wasn't any surprises.

"Is everyone alright?" Drake asked, the adrenaline disappearing.

"We're fine." Geoff replied, while Amber and Jasmen nodded.

"I think we had better get back," Amber said, pointing to the sun, which was already starting to set. ", I don't want to be here when it gets dark."

The dragons crouched down to let their riders on, then took off in the direction of the monastery. Hopefully, nothing else would happen on the way there.

# # # # #

Back at the monastery, two days had past, Geoff and Amber went to the monastery's healer to get their injuries checked for infections and to change the bandaging on some. That left Drake and Jasmen alone in the monastery's dungeon.

Drake sat on his bed of cushions, reading a book about famous dragons. His favourite story was about Bowen and Draco. He admired the wise and noble dragon, and thought of him as a father figure. After all his egg _was_ found in Draco's cave. And Amber's heroic tale only spiked his interest.

The sound of footsteps tore Drake away from his book. He looked up to see Jasmen standing at the entrance to his room.

"I'm sorry to disturb your reading, Drake." She said as she turned and started to walk away.

"It's alright," Drake replied, closing the book and putting it to the side. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well... could I ...uh ... talk to you for a minute?" Jasmen asked, shuffling her feet. She was nervous about something.

"O-okay, sure." Drake responded.

"Great, follow me." She instructed, a small, nervous smile crept onto her face. She started to walk towards the exit.

Drake got up and followed her. Once outside, Jasmen spread her wings and took off into the night sky, Drake right behind her. It was so dark, that his acute eyesight could only pick up the shadows of the trees below, and the moon's reflection off Jasmen's scales. _Where are we going? _He thought. He was about to voice his question when the dragoness started to descend.

They landed in a large clearing. Drake thought it looked familiar, but could remember why. Little did he know that this was the same clearing, where he had met Jasmen not so long ago. The dragons sat to the pond, millions of fireflies buzzed around them.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from those monsters." Jasmen started.

"It was nothing really. I-I ..." Drake trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"You, what?" Jasmen smiled.

"I ... um ... c-couldn't ... bare," Drake paused to take a deep breath. ", to s-see ... you hurt."

"R-really? Why is that?" Jasmen asked, moving closer to Drake.

"E-even though I-I've only known y-you for a few days, I think I ... I ..." He trailed off yet again not sure how to continue. Jasmen eyed Drake's tail, and in hopes of putting a stop to the stuttering, stepped on it _hard_. That caused him to yelp out.

"I've fallen in love with you!"

Immediately realizing what he said, Drake looked away in embarrassment. He loved her? Did she love him back? Jasmen thought about it. Well, he was handsome, as far as dragons go, responsible, fun to be around and intelligent. And she wouldn't be alone anymore. Yes, she did love the dragon that was in front of her.

Drake felt so foolish. She probably didn't even love him back! He was preparing to leave when Jasmen nuzzled him under his chin. His eyes widened in surprise. "I love you too." She cooed, her eyes closed. Drake smiled and nuzzled her in return. So far, this was the best day of his life!

# # # # #

"Would you get a load of the love birds!" Geoff smirked.

He and Amber had recently came back from the infirmary to find Drake and Jasmen sleeping on Drake's bed of cushions, with their tails intertwined and huge smiles etched on their faces as they slept.

"Huh, I knew it." Amber smiled. Geoff raised an eyebrow at her. "I knew they liked each other."

Geoff yawned. "I guess it's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep."

"Good call, Geoff," Amber replied, trying to cover her own yawn. "Good night." She then walked sleepily towards her bedroom.

"Good night." Geoff said. He took one last look at the sleeping dragons, before retreating to his own room. It was then that he wished that he was as brave as Drake.

# # # # #

"So you didn't get them?" Griffin growled.

"No, my lord." Replied the large demon.A few days ago the creatures returned empty handed and yet they had the nerve to approach the dragon. "They were too strong. Especially, the dragon known as Drake, sir."

"You're telling me that the most bile creatures to walk the land, were defeated by a couple of _children_?" The mighty dragon roared.

"Peace, my lord," Daren spoke up. He had been leaning against the wall when the demons entered the chamber. "We will mount another attack at once, but this time we _will _prevail."

"No ..."

"Pardon, sir?" Daren asked.

"We will wait ..."

Daren frowned. He was still confused. Griffin could at least explain.

"We will wait a week or so for them to let their guard down, then we will strike when they least expect it. I _WILL_ have my revenge!"

Griffin's roar echoed throughout the night air, scaring all who were close enough to hear it. The stars of the constellation Draco, which were usually very bright, were barely visible against the dark sky.

**How was that? I need to work on my fighting scenes! Oh and sorry for all the stuttering in this chap. Let's see you guys talk to your crush about how you feel! And sorry for the **

**And again I'm sooooo sorry for the late update (hey I made a rythme!) I was distracted. And my obsession has changed ONCE again! Now it's Penguins of Madagascar (or POM as fans call it). I wonder what it'll be next week. So I probably won't be working on this or my other story for a while because I might start a new POM fanfic.**

**PEACE OUT! **


End file.
